Facade Lovers
by AviTaRi
Summary: Who knows lovers can be so insidious? Walking in the same path like lost in circle until found the edge of the broken heart, it feels stung first as if no end but things change whenever anything unseen start to be visible.


**Hmm…for you who knew me or had read my first fic for Pucca must've been wondering why I'm back right? Well guess again, this is my last and for sure!**

**WARNING: this story is ChingxGaru and PuccaxAbyo, yeah I switched them to find new interest and if you dislike those couples then you might hate to read the content! And oh "I don't own Pucca or its characters"!**

**Please enjoy ^^**

A sunny day at Sooga Village. Well…works for everyone except two specific people who never stop their daily routine. A girl in her 16 age with two buns black silky hair and some strand of her locks fall as pigtails wore a crimson dress up to her mid thigh with black strap-stockings and red boots chasing a certain ninja in his 18 age. The boy zipped off as far as he could to lost track with her, he's still the same like he was only his hair now longer and tied into a samurai ponytail.

Pucca on the other hand still keep her search for her only love Garu, the best ninja around the village much compared to the others include Tobe. Garu hid somewhere in the bamboo forest, the place where Pucca hard to find him since he can take an advantage to move around without her noticing but somehow Pucca's sense always got lucky no matter where Garu could be she later would found him much to his dismay. Garu seems already tired of his daily runaway thing and Pucca's aggressive lovey dovey attack whenever he had peace, he just want some alone time and deep in his heart he never actually consider Pucca more than a a_nnoying _friend but besides that he also doesn't want to be alone anymore because of his age.

Garu manage to find his love but interrupted as always by the girl who won't stop loving him no matter what or that was what Pucca ever said! He needs a normal girl to be in his life, the totally opposite of Pucca's lovey dovey side that could understand him for who he was. He wanted so bad for her to stop loving him but he has no choice to let her butt in his life perhaps for such a long time, he did remember when Pucca got hurt and raged after the RingRing 'incident' and always noted to never make Pucca angry, ever.

Garu just hopped from a bamboo tree to another over and over until a tap startled the boy. He squeezed his eyes while turning around and peeped only to be found by his other female friend the sweet and known as innocent girl in village, Ching.

"Running away from Pucca again, huh?" she smirk her infamous smirk, Garu just nodded vigorously

"Just tell her what you feel Garu, it won't be hurt that much right? I don't want my best friend keep on living in this lie, I mean who knows…" Ching walked back and forth in front of her ninja friend with that pout face of hers

"I tried Ching! You know what Pucca looks like, no? She thought every of my rejection as a joke, she didn't believe a thing from what came out of my mouth except if I say something like 'I love you' or such" Garu shrugged, gave up on his attempt to reject her from the millions of times

"I never knew the best village's ninja like you would give up now wouldn't you? You have brain so…use it!" she playfully knocked his head twice as if he's an airhead "Garu, just listen to your heart and do it as you want okay? I'm leaving" Ching jumped higher to the nearest bamboo's edge so she can keep on until she's out of his sight

Garu frustrated and confused for what to do. He wanted Pucca to leave him alone yet he doesn't want to hurt her either, but what else if he never going to say anything to her? Hurtful or not it has to be done as soon as possible. _Ching was right! I can do this_, he thought encouraged himself and smacking his fist into his open palm at once, _but how can I? _He rubbed his chin with his index finger looking up to the sky that also starts to darken. Garu just leave his spot to his lonesome bamboo house only stand by him and his pet ninja cat, Mio. He went to sleep early so tomorrow he can wander around the village in peace without Pucca chasing him around.

_**~Early Morning~**_

The ninja boy soon locked his house before taking his leave out of the bamboo forest, he can feel the breeze soothing his surrounding and the half sunrise slowly show up to awake the villagers but he knows that Pucca won't be up not until the sun full rising up. He missed so much for having an alone time and this is one from all those years he got the chance to, little did he know that someone caught a glimpse of him and follow the boy.

When Garu stopped near the Turtle Training Hall suddenly the owner's daughter appear next to him with that sweet smile that no one has even Pucca. The 17 teen sigh in relief while doing the same thing with Garu, staring at the building.

"Isn't it great to have a walk in the early morning? *giggle* no wonder you chose in a time like this for" she now look at Garu still smiling

"Very, I'm glad she isn't here to bother me and if you're in my shoes you'll know it how it feels" Garu smiled, tilting his head to see the braided girl mirroring his expression

"Like you don't know? I feel what Pucca feels right now, I feel unpleased when Abyo isn't around me and he, Mr. Womanizer never sees me for me only interest in some hot and sexy ladies *sigh* such a misery" Ching crossed her arms and a sad look made out to her face

"I think you're much better than those girls he admired" this broke Ching's sadness to look up to her friend with a shock face

"Y-you think so?" she doesn't know why but his words made her blush "Uhm…thanks" she moved her foot in circular, looking down on the ground sheepishly

"You know? Abyo might never said this but you look cuter when you blush like that while the sun shone right on you" Ching blushed deeper in a shade of red "Ugh! He's so stupid not knowing there's a kind and sweet girl loved him for any matter" Garu joked try to stifled a laugh

"G-garu?" Ching called soft enough but averted her gaze from the male after his compliment

"What is it?" he gently replied

"This might be unexpected for you but…I have a secret you need to know" she closed her eyes after a deep breath "I-I sorta…uhm wait, it's been a bit long ago that I have feelings for you" Garu's eyes widen, shock by his friend's confession "I love you for who you are and I drowned this feeling for Pucca's sake but I also don't want to betray her, she trusts me so much that I can't seem to hurt her" Ching's face frowned at the mentioned of her best friend

"But still, I want you to know that I lo-" when she turned to face Garu something soft and tender crushed her lips, it's Garu who kissed her and she kissed him back. The two deepen their kiss passionately until they'd apart for oxygen

"I love you too" was all Garu said before give her a peck but both know this must be a secret only between them, they definitely don't want anyone especially Pucca to find out yet

_**~Weeks Later~**_

Garu and Ching had been secretly dating. People in Sooga always saw them together but acknowledge them as friends only this time they met each other more often. Pucca hadn't mind at first but her suspension grown when the more often those two go out recently, she asked Abyo but he knows no clue and even Ching's father but not luck at all so Pucca decided to find out on her own.

Today Pucca starts to eye them carefully not to be noticed but unfortunately Garu and Ching sensed her suspect about the two and they prepared a plan to cover up their status. When Pucca walks aimlessly in the village she suddenly caught someone's talking much to her interest, she slowly eavesdropping to the two young girls near the flower shop.

"Did you know?" the girl with chestnut hair spoke "That honorable ninja Garu has dating RingRing, that famous opera singer?" her friend nodded excitedly

"Yeah, I saw them in Goh Rong last weekend" the one with blond hair said meanwhile both picking up some flowers "But strange…"

"What strange?" her chestnut friend questioned

"Isn't it odd that Pucca hasn't found out about it yet? She acts like nothing matters so far" Pucca grimaced when the girl mentioned

"You got a point, that poor girl doesn't know what she'll face on later" this enough to turn Pucca angry as she stomped away from the flower shop into her rival's house

She reached to the pink huge apartment around the average houses, once she got closer to it she passed the sliding double door and rushed upstairs to her room. She knocked without a manner before the room's owner answer it unhappily when she found it was Pucca.

"Well if it isn't Pucca, I bet you heard the 'dating' rumor guessed from where are you now" she plainly added but Pucca gripped her hem and pulled the blue girl inches nearer to her upset face

"You want to mess with me and Garu again? I don't give a damn about what people said since I don't believe a thing!" she pointed only to be respond by RingRing's quizzical look

"Better off with your plan before I begin to rip you limb by limb or maybe…something even worse!" Pucca was already on her limit but instead of backfire against her, RingRing laughed so hard at her but this one isn't evil

"What so funny RingRing?" Pucca finally let her go waiting her to get up and reply

"Babo! **(A/N: it means stupid and it's in Korean) **why don't you ask your so called 'boyfriend'? He's the mastermind of this hoax date stuff and oh…it's much better if you gone check to his house now and see it for yourself!" before Pucca yells she closed the door on her face to make her leave

Pucca left the building, so many thoughts running in her mind and she hesitates about RingRing's words back there. _What if she's right? _Pucca struggle against it and shook her head _no, Pucca! She could just play around with your head _again Pucca's expression changed and it stops when she entered the forest's property. Everything was silence, the girl only heard her footsteps and wind rustling the bamboo's leaves creeping the situation as if haunted. Her eyes focus on the house in the middle but…the atmosphere seems wrong, something's not right from the way it looks.

She walks closer and closer but stop dead in track when she heard something or more like someone else inside beside Garu. The voice got clearer to Pucca that she is sure it's a female who owns the voice but shockingly, rather than talking or muffling this girl is…moaning? _Wait what? _Pucca said it loud in her mind. She slid the wooden door and quickly to the source of the noises.

She found the door but afraid to see what's inside. This is the first time Pucca doubt about Garu and RingRing's words did sink in successfully, her hand shook when she inches away from the handle but the noises they made got Pucca more curious until she dare enough to slid the door. Dark only to be seen by the girl caused the noise to stop, she reached the light switch on the side and when it lit the room her eyes disbelief of what make her have to see. She shocked, feel betrayed and her heart sounds to stop thumping anymore. Her sight of horror didn't trick her and the true nightmare is just right in front of her.

"H-how?" the stuttering made her voice crack

In front were her lover and her best friend, both naked and the sound they made earlier was them making love. It hurts her yet wants to make her puke but good things their _business _are covered by a blanket.

"Pucca…" Ching wide-eyed at the same time feel uneasy being caught by her best friend cheating with her lover behind her back

"P-Pucca! I-" Garu tried to say something but stopped by Pucca

"No," she buried her face beneath her bangs, the dark aura can be sense "sorry for intruding…I didn't know" she lift her face with a bright unnecessary smile plastered

"I understand" she now looked ahead to Garu who seems to can't look back at her "no matter what weed and flower can't get along, however it is the sun can't rise and set with the moon, whenever wherever…life's struggling tragic and angst" she slowly slid the door back as possible leaving the two backstabber lover continue to do whatever they did. Behind the scene Pucca shattered into pieces, she ran outside with tears bursting.

She just ran as far away from the forest. Her tears flow against the wind like crystals under the moonlight but the sadness eating up her other emotions left nothing but sobs. In the cold night near the edge of cliff was where she drown herself of her broken heart, she should realize it from the beginning that Garu…the man she loves at first sight was never meant for her. As for Ching, Pucca couldn't believe she'll cheat on her like that, she thought Ching in love with Abyo?

Speaking of Abyo he sneaked behind somewhere in the bush. He came out after a while Pucca manage to calm down, he sat next to her with a gentle smile Pucca rarely sees.

"So you found out, yes?" she only nodded but tears still forming in her eyes ready to fall

"I guess now you knew that the person you loved wasn't as honorable as you think and the girl you used to be around with was an insidious" he leaned his head on his knee, staring at the full moon up in space just like Pucca does

"Abyo…" Pucca turned to see the boy next to her before aim a sudden action toward him, she hugged him tightly as ever but begin to sob once more

"There there Pucca, everything will be all right' he patted her back and smiled "someday you'll found someone who can return your feelings, someone loves you at your best and worst" Abyo's statement stung harder to her heart, it reminded her of her unrequited love with Garu

"When?" she asked

"Huh?"

"When…did she fall for him?" he seems to be understand by her question and smile a small one

"A few months after you developed your feelings for him and they started dating weeks ago, such a shame couple if I say" he shook his head in disapproval

"I think," this caught Abyo's attention "I think tonight it's my lucky night" she grinned flawlessly

"Why is that?" he raised an eyebrow, confused by the sudden change of the young female made

"I don't need to go around finding someone who's right for me, because he already right next to me!" she gladly said, Abyo stared in shock at her he didn't expect she would say that or…confess?

"You're saying that because…" he trailed off to find a fitting word but Pucca beat him to it

"No duh! Because I like you silly" her smile grow wider "without I realize you always there when I'm sad, you comfort me as best as you could like now" she gestured to him in a complete truth

"So you like me? As in…" he trailed off again but got a giggle in respond

"Man, you really are an idiot! I like you more than just friend, I noticed you always avoid Ching because you really don't feel the same as she did and yet here you were sitting in front of me to hear me out" Pucca stood in justice, she lend her hands on her hips looking down to the dumbfounded kung fu lover

"Finally! I've been trying to tell you how I feel but you beat me to it, next time we'll surprise them shall we?" he stood then curved his right arm for Pucca to entwine

"You bet!" she intertwined with his arm and they walk away back to the village

In return by surprise Pucca give Abyo a peck on the lips before running away in joy to the restaurant where she lives. Abyo slid his fingers to his lips feel the tingling sent though her heart after she kissed him even in a short time, he grinned like the happiest man in the world able to get a girl he admired so long though he was a _fake_ womanizer.

_Here I am, once again. Feeling this awkward mood that went crazy and never ending of my heart thumps, I felt it before but only now that it finally returned to me…by a different person. From now and on I finally, can stop pretending to do a foolish attempt. _Pucca glance over to her window for a second then sleep drifting her eyes to await a new start.

**Wow…I think the PuccaxAbyo scene went fail :( this story a bit cliché don't you think?**

**Well thanks for the time if you stopped by to read this and if you care…R&R in any matters, so this is my final and I should cut my time now**

**Byebye ^^**


End file.
